


a red message

by JennyMNZ



Series: Send A Raven [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send a raven and let the whole world know the fate of those who oppose against his majesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a red message

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!  
> A Storm of Swords,  
> Game of Thrones 3x09

 

> _And so he spoke, and so he spoke_  
>  _That Lord of Castamere_  
>  _And now the rains weep o'er his hall_  
>  _With no one there to hear_
> 
> _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall_  
>  _And not a soul to hear_
> 
> **_The Rains of Castamere_ **

 

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the Wolf has finally found his end.  
Know that the King-without-a-kingdom has no longer a head to bear his crown.  
Know that the last root of an ancient and stark house was finally ripped out of the ground.  
Know that the last hope of a shattered family that sought for revenge is finally annihilated.

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the rebels from the North who carried the winter, found their end before passing through the neck.  
Know that the northern army was eliminated, just like the stubborn deer's fleet that burned into flames.  
Know that the barbarians horror is finally over and the war has been won.  
Know that the people are in peace, their true king will take good care of them from now on.

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the fake king who used to ride on the grey wind and eat the peasants was defeated and killed with a deer horn in the neck, a knife in the back, the gold lions regards in the hands, a bridge crumbling down beneath his feet and a roar echoing in his ears.  
Know that there's no more reasons to fear the cold, this summer will last forever and the winter will no longer come.  
Know that the King-who-lost-the-North was seduced by the twin sisters who lived in the Trident and there he was murdered.  
Know that the proud lord was remembered of his place and now the crows feast over his half-human and half-wolf corpse, and his crazy and mad mother's as well.  
Know that the silent aberrations of white skin and red flesh were lowered and weakened before the seven luminous.  
Know that the feast was great, and His Grace enjoyed very well before being betrayed.

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the young King Wolf drowned on his own blood, right at the best part of the party.


End file.
